<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>written in stone:book 1 voyager (a fan jojo part!) by ms_hunybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849142">written in stone:book 1 voyager (a fan jojo part!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_hunybunny/pseuds/ms_hunybunny'>ms_hunybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjba - Fandom, battletendacy, goldenwind, steelballrun, stoneocean, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Project, Muder, Other, not canon, we're here for the cult stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_hunybunny/pseuds/ms_hunybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cult of dio is after serena belmont as a sacrefice. after almost being captured she decided to go along with Mickey joe and his friends to Canada to get revenge on the people who did this to her. Along the adventure they must face countless minions and maybe they will find out more about her mysterious past and stand abillities find out in written in stone book 1 voyager</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. who needs to be the main character anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jjba written in stone ch1 the binding </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Speed wagon foundation logs number 6230   </p><p>Hello, you don’t know me, but my name isn't important I'm here to tell you about something important don’t have much time, so I'll make this short. This might be your only chance to defeat Dio’s minions once and for all. </p><p>I know you threw it away but Find that locket your dad gave you and hold it close. When you do find it again, I will probably stab you if it hasn’t already, you’ll probably feel sick, and get a high fever. But if your strong like I believe you are you should be fine after two or three days. After that you’ll become powerful more powerful then you could ever imagine but remember Everyone could be your enemy. I don’t know who they are or what they look like it but they aren't your friend they are out for you by the time you finish this recording all will be explained and remember no matter how weird this story gets its true nothing is what it seems anymore. </p><p>When you find the enemy don’t let them capture you or kill you, that seems like a given but hey maybe you need the extra encouragement to not die or become a vampire. If you can get allies ones who also have a fighting spirit let them be touched by the locket, they will also gain abilities. The abilities, or spirits as you might call them, those are what we call stands. They can be all powerful but don’t let that get to your head defeat Dio’s minions. Save the world simple really. Don’t doubt yourself I did it and my friends here also did. Well what's left of them anyway. Don’t mind that, mickey is telling me to get on with it fine. I'll give you what info I can to help. This whole mess started the day I went to a concert. </p><p>My name is Serena Belmont, I'm 20 years old and I can manipulate reality.  </p><p>You think I'm kidding? Ever sense I was a little girl I had this weird thing that followed me around, this big bright robot looking straight out of Tron , seek, white, with a face plate well it was more like a hologram face plate. Its face underneath wasn’t as sleek it was rougher grey and robotic with a single what I assume is its eye, but it looked more like a reactor core. Yeah imagine that thing following you around everywhere at 2 years old.   </p><p>I later came to understand this thing is called a stand. These stands, they are a physical manifestation of the soul or fighting spirit. It will usually manifest as a figure hovering over the user. Only other stand users can see these spirits. These stand users have abilities beyond human capabilities. Which I soon found out can be used for good or evil. </p><p> </p><p>  it started in 1892 England when man called Dio Brando threw away his humanity. Dio became a vampire. Dio ravaged the English countryside, night after night, he would attack the helpless harvesting them for food or turning them into his minions. That was until a man by the name of Jonathan Joestar was able to stop him. He was the first of a long line of heroes  </p><p>No mickey we ware no ‘heroes we are just four idiots with stands’ anyway back to the point. After Jonathan supposedly beat Dio we latter found out the dio, STOLE his brothers' body and hid at the bottom of the ocean for 100 years.  1985 dio resurfaces his stand has manifested and is called the world. His stand can stop time for all but him. Thanks to the efforts of Jotaro Kujo he was stopped. But that shows you how powerful stands can be. Stands can have the ability to destroy the world if used for evil. Which is why I've sent you these recordings along with the locket. I had a vision that you are important to this story, the story of dio just as we are. I don’t know how but you are going to have to face your chapter as I had too. It will change you.  </p><p>I also have a stand as well, it's called derezzed. I've had mine sense birth which is a rarity. I first came to see and control this spirit that always seemed to be around when I was 2 years old I wanted a friend so like any normal little kid I made one up, he was a big bunny rabbit with a unicorn horn. But the problem was my stands doing. I was too young to understand and control this thing so when little me thought of the imaginary friend I truly believed he was real so when my parents come into my room and started screaming that there was an intruder I was confused. You see some stands are so powerful they can be seen by the human eye, derezzed is one of these stands its illusions and manifestations can be seen by anyone but its range is only about 5 meters for physical manifestations like a person and 50 meters for an environmental illusion. Growing up with one of these things is hard. No one else understands how you can do these things so the push you away, call you a freak. I stopped using derezzed to create physical manifestations. I would only use it when I wanted something small and no one was around. Like for it to rain but convincing myself these things where real got harder and harder as the years went one. I wasn’t a kid anymore and as I stopped using it things got harder and harder to manifest. Eventually I stopped completely, maybe if I never stopped and kept training things would've ended better. </p><p>I don’t know when you’ll get this, but my story takes place in 2010 San Diego. I was going to collage there. It was close to the beach and I was majoring in theatre Specifically stage design, hey my stand must be useful for something am I right? I was about three weeks into school at the time and running late for the fifth time. </p><p>‘damnit I need to get a schedule already it's been three weeks’ I thought to myself running through the courtyard ‘my teachers going to kill me’ I couldn’t be late again, my professor taught a hard class and we had a test in a few days and if I'm late I'll miss going over this stupid study guide and fail his stupid exam. </p><p>I was running so fast I didn’t realize someone was in front of me.  </p><p>CRASH </p><p>Straight on my ass. Without hesitation I looked went through my bag to check all my stuff was safe and sound. Pencils, unbroken. Binder, not in half. Bottle of water not spilt. Good everything seems fine. </p><p>“I'm so sorry sir I didn’t see you” I looked up at the groundskeeper. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair. His mouth turned up in a smile teeth yellow and lopsided. The way he turned to face me looked almost animatronic. All I could do was stare. I've never seen him here before, even for it being a big collage I thought I could recognize all the groundskeepers. ‘maybe he’s just a new hire’ I shook the bad thoughts out of my head.  </p><p>“no no its ok sweetie go on get to class” That smile, I can't get over the smile. It was wide almost too wide for a normal person. I grabbed his hand that he offered for support, but even that felt off he held my hand for too long. I felt I was being judged like a cow sent to slaughter. Gathering my stuff, I thanked the man for the help and started my trot back to class, I made sure to look behind me every dew steeps though, that man something is off about him. </p><p>I made my way to the biology department a big building with own tiny sting ray tank in the main hall. Pre-occupied by the creepy man I almost forgot, CUDDLES. Skidding to a halt I went back over to the tank to see a small octopus making his way to the side of the tank. Shuffling though my bag I found a small bag. </p><p>“here you go cuddles, sardines as promised” the cephalopod ate up his fish happily. </p><p>‘now back to class’ and continued my way. </p><p>Each door looked like the last, I got lost a few times my first few days in here. I finally got to my class. Class 4095 marine mammal behavioral psychology its surprisingly hard for the subject, I guess my professor just really liked dolphins. </p><p>The room was dead silent as I opened the door, a few people turned to look at me, but no one dared interrupt the lecture.   </p><p>“sorry...Sorry...nice shoes...” I scooted my way up the stairs and through all my classmates and finally made it to my seat. </p><p>“hey what did I miss?” I whispered quietly to my seatmate </p><p>“If you were here on time you would know Ms. Belmont!” I heard my professor yell from the front of the class. </p><p>“...sorry...” I quietly replied. He was so intimidating for a Japanese man.  </p><p>I was about to ask for the notes but noticed the where already in front of me, I could've sworn they weren't there before but whatever.  </p><p>Class seemed to come and go so quickly  </p><p>After class I was heading back to my dorms with two of my friends who didn’t seem to shut up, hey where what you would expect from two collage girls, always wanting to party. </p><p>“guys I can't go out again tonight I have to study for that exam” I Sighed thinking about the massive study guide in my bag. </p><p>“Come on! Don’t be a stick in the mud, it’ll be fun” Lucy said her usual bubbly nature showing. </p><p>“she’s right serena you stay in your room to much, we gotta get you a boyfriend,” I blushed at raye’s comment, she's right in a way I haven't been on a date in ages, but it was for good reason. </p><p>“no, no! I don’t need a boyfriend right now!” I huffed.  </p><p>“Serena becoming a dolphin trainer can wait you need some action right now” raye patted my back. </p><p>“fine if I go with you guys tonight will you let me study for the next week? "I caved into the girls call to adventure. </p><p>“only if you take a few shots of this~” Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and scavenged in her bag for god knows what. A few seconds of where is it’s later Lucy pulled out a small silver flask and pushed it into my hands. She was looking at me expectantly and so was raye. Unscrewing the cap, I took a quick wif of whatever Lucy had but into this god forsaken flask. One wiff and I Knew whatever in it probably would kill me, it took a few seconds to take all of it in. </p><p>‘Just do it It’ll be a fun night...but I have the exam tomorrow... But if this drink kills me, I won't have to take it.... but’ thoughts raced back and forth through my mind between the two options. </p><p>“Do it you pussy!” Lucy finally spoke up snapping me out of my dazed state. </p><p>“Yeah do it!’ raye chimed in. Soon they were both chanting to ‘do it’ in my face. </p><p>I looked down at the flask and sighed. It turned out to not be that bad so I may have drunk a little more than a shot.  </p><p>“damn girl you could've died!” Lucy took her flask back. </p><p>“what can I say, I was thirsty, let me go get changed back at my dorm and we can head out,” with that I walked into my dorm room and got changed out of my normal school wear. </p><p>My ‘party wear’ if you want to call it that consisted of a bunny jacket with patched sewn into the arms, some platforms with skull charms on the front, some shorts and white baggy crop top shirt with a salmon on it, I put my hair up into its usual ponytail. </p><p>My phone lit buzzed with a text from raye.  </p><p>“It’s a concert so be ready.” I read over the message and sighed. </p><p>“of course it’s a concert” I grabbed my white lotus earrings and headed out the door tonight would certainly be interesting. </p><p>Ch2 micky joe </p><p>Fine micky joe you can record the next part you can stop bothering me now. </p><p>Fuckin Finally no thanks to you serena you talk to much you know that  </p><p>OW! You didn’t need to hit me ya bitch. </p><p>Yeah yeah shut up and let me tell my part of the story. </p><p>Well toooo? Serena help me out who is listening. Oh, we dint know. Alright well whoever you listen well this info could save your life. My name is mickey joe or as my FREIENDS call me jojo. I am 22 years old and also a stand user, and a much better story teller in my opinion.  </p><p>I'm also in a band. We are some of the best rockers you’ll ever hear. My stand is way cooler then chatter mouth over there it's called skeleton kiss and I do this thing where I trap you in your own personal hell and torture you. But that won't be a problem if you aren't a bad guy. Alright so my side where were we. Dio, stole his bros body, evil stand user, jotaro kujo . Alright I guess that means we are on our part. It was 2010 and I was in a van with some buddies. There were three of us me, tycho, and seraph. We all happened to be stand users that’s why we met actually; you see stand users attract other stand users, so they tend to gravitate to one another we all had the same story. These spirits have always been there but no one else could see them, and so we grew up alone no one could see no one understood. That was until we found each other. We three became a band. I spent my savings on this band. So, we were flat broke traveling around in van going from place to place scraping together what money we could doing shows.  </p><p>“you micky stops here, I'm starving back here.” I had to turn down the music to hear seraph’s complaint.  </p><p>“dude your always hungry we gotta figure out how to get the cash to cover your tape worm before we can stop.” rollling my eyes at my bandmate.  </p><p>“I'm pretty sure the local collage is having an open mic night now stop here or I’ll eat one of your t-shirts,” seraph kicked my seat nearly causing a crash.  </p><p>“fine but you have to ask about the open mic night while you’re in there if we stop.” I started the turn into the side restaurant. </p><p>“whatever will get me food,” seraph jumped out of the van before I even got a chance to stop. </p><p>“Only get the cheap platters dude!” I yelled out the window. Slumping back down into my chair I let you a defeated sigh. "I hope he remembers to ask about the collage, we need to get paid or we will be stranded out here” I snorted. </p><p>Glancing up I noticed some interesting characters standing near the entrance. They wore full black cloaks right out of a cult movie. </p><p>“ay lardo, you see those grim reaper looking dudes over there” I gestured to the cloaked figures up ahead. </p><p>“I don’t know maybe they’re dyslexic” he shrugged not looking up from his comic. </p><p>“No, tycho... That’s not what dyslexic means.” Sighing I peeked another look at the cloaked men. That haven't moved. They were still in the same god damn spot. My breath hitched their heads started to move, but not to walk into the restaurant to look at us. I couldn’t make out their faces they were covered by the hoods of the cloaks but what I could make out was their smiles. Those smiles will be engraved into my mind for the rest of my life. They seemed to stretch across their face. The teeth where shapped like a monster. “tycho! Fucking look at them they are staring at us and smiling they are up to something!” I tore the comic away from his hands. </p><p>“dude what the hell there is no one there” I turned to see tycho was right. They vanished into thin air. </p><p>“t-they were right there” I stuttered.  </p><p>‘what the hell this shouldn’t be freaking me out so much’ My mind was doing flips. I’ve seen worse, a couple guys shouldn’t be this bad. Looking back on it that feeling was correct these.... people If you can call them that, they bugged me something about their smiles and body language where off putting. </p><p>A loud door took me out of my daze. </p><p>“mickey lets go sign up ends an hour” seraph slid into the back of the van. I shook my head and relaxed my shoulders. </p><p>“So, the collage is having an open mic night” I started to look up the address. </p><p>“yeah let's go.” he was stuffing his face as he said this, so I knew the time crunch was real. I started the car and pulled out of the restaurant. </p><p>We just made the cut-off for sign ups and where last on the line up. After about a few hours the collage quad was transformed completely. The quad almost seemed alive the lights seemed to move and dance on their own. The lights molded into shapes and moved in ways that couldn’t have been man made. All I could stare at the lights wondering how they were doing the ritualistic dance. The open mic must have some serious dough to afford these special effects. “yo, stage crew where did you get those lights?” I tapped one of the yellow shirted crew members how I hopped would know. </p><p>“Same place as everyone else, we got a hella good deal considering how good they look” He continued to set up the stage for the next performance. </p><p>“dude you seen those lights,” seraph pointed at the lights. I was glad someone else noticed them, helped me convince myself I wasn’t crazy. </p><p>“yeah its weird I've never seen those types of lights at any of the shows we’ve ever attended.” Tycho turned to look at the lights. The three of us studied the light looking for any solution. Eventually a reason for the strange lights popped into my head. </p><p>“could be a stand user.” I turned to the two. </p><p>“jojo not every weird thing is a stand user.” tycho crossed his arms over his chest "we've never even met another stand user? What makes you think we’ll meet one at a collage making the lights all pretty,” he threw his hands in the air mockingly. He was probably right. The only stand users I had ever met where seraph and tycho, and everyone else seemed to notice the lights so it couldn’t be a stand user’s abilities. I shrugged the idea off and continued to watch the bands before us. </p><p>Pretty soon it was our turn to perform. We made our way onto stage and I turned to look at the crowd, it was one of the biggest we had ever preformed in front of, but my eyes where guided onto one person. A girl she didn’t seem focused on the stage but the lights. They were centered on her. </p><p>“mickey we gotta start look for groupies later.” tycho plugged in his bass. </p><p>“yeah, yeah I'm ready ya fat turd” I replied getting into my ready position. </p><p>Finally we were able to start our set. </p><p>“alright folks we aren’t here for a long time just a fuckin good one now I'm fuckin pissed let's get in on!” with seraph’s opening “speech” if you wanna call it that indie rock music filled the quad.  </p><p>Bodies of college students mashed together, all dancing along to the music. This was where you souls mixed and matched. The lights continued to dance, if you were look at them for long enough you would see how they changed to the music. Songs of heartbreak and anger filled the air, and the lights changed with each one.  We gave our hearts and spirits to the audience and they gave theirs right back.  </p><p>The set went perfectly, not a single note out of tune. We even had a chance to freestyle and talk to the crowd before our time was up. </p><p>“Can you believe how good that set was?!” seraph pulled me and tycho into a headlock hug. </p><p>“best one we’ve had I bet” I tapped his shoulder signaling to let go. Seraph pulled o the hair out of his face to see better. </p><p>“I don’t know about you guys but I'm going to pick up some chicks” tycho smirked looking onto the cheering crowd. </p><p>“yeah like you ever could shorty” seraph leaned on tycho using his elbow. I was surprised at just how enthusiastic the crowd was this time, they had never been like this it truly was the best set they ever played. </p><p>We hopped off the stage into the crowd to hopefully sell some albums. Nearly right after we were swarmed by the crowd. I looked over the crowd to see that girl again. She was at the back behind all the people. ‘i should go ask her about the lights just to make sure’ I made a mental note to keep an eye on her so I would be able to find her later. She glanced down at her phone and her face twisted into fear probably at the time. It was a collage and it was getting pretty late. I headed in her direction to catch her before the mysterious woman could get away from me. </p><p>“I'll be right back I gotta check something really quick” I called back to my bandmates. I saw one of the give a thumbs up, so I changed my focus to the girl now speed walking away from the crowd. She started to speed up glancing behind her looking like a deer in headlights. Had I scared her? The girl was approaching an ally way and made a sharp turn into it </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do I really need to tell this part of the story? Fine  </p><p>The concert had been better than I expected all of the bands turned out to be really good. I may have use derezzed to make the sets a little better. I needed to practice my stage work, but it wasn’t too noticeable.  </p><p>The last band was different though. They had a different aura to them it felt familiar. The show they out on wasn’t any different, it truly was magical the way the carried the crowd was way different than anything I had seen or heard before. They probably didn’t need my help to get the crowd going. </p><p>I was planning on asking about getting a cd, but the group was swarmed immediately after their set and I got pushed too the back of the crowd.  My bad feeling came back. I was at the back of the crowd I was open. The same feeling came back to me the one I got from the groundskeeper. Someone was watching me. Turning I started into a sprint I had to get out of here I'm too exposed here. </p><p>The farther away from the quad the darker is became. Faster go faster, I repeated this phrase to myself trying to get out of there, streetlights flew by one after another, my dorm was in sight. A smile reached my face realizing I was almost free from this nightmare, but then my worst nightmare came to life. I tripped. </p><p>“fuck...” I pushed myself off the ground only too be kicked back down. A weight was on my back it was heavy I could feel my air restricting.  </p><p>“we aren’t so different you and I; you have one too.” My attacker whispered into my ear I could feel malice and hatred in his voice. A shiver ran up my spine. What could I do I had no way of fighting and my stand was useless? Feeling my eyes tear up I turned and face the attackers. It was the groundskeeper staring back at me with his eerie smile, the same one I saw at the quad earlier that morning, the one that stretches a little too wide. I realized he wasn’t alone he had 4 other figures with him all shrouded in dark cloaks.  </p><p>“w-what do you mean? I don’t know what you're talking about” I checked out, the words escaping me. </p><p>“don’t play dumb!” he shouted and slammed my head down into the concrete “You're stand I saw it when you bummed into me this morning on your way to class sweetie.” the last word lingered in the air with a sour bitterness attached to it. He got a tighter grip on my hair and yanked my head up. I could feel the blood running down my nose. 'he could see it. No one could see derezzed physical form. </p><p>“h-how did you...” Trying desperately to get the words out I was pulled by the four hooded figures into the air. </p><p>“Let me go you piece of shit!” trying to shake the hooded figures off me. </p><p>“that’s no way to talk to your friend's no is it.” The groundskeeper lifted his head to reveal a wide evil smile, he was enjoying every second of my torture. An unearthly laugh erupts from the figures surrounding me. My gaze falls back on the man in front of me, a hand now covering his face as his laugh becomes more and more chaotic by the second. His form twists and turns until he is slumped over backwards. ” there is no use anymore Belmont you are coming with us you will serve our lord and savior.” I couldn’t hold back my sobs for mercy as something emerged from behind the man. It was just as vile as him, a skeleton, flesh hung from the limbs of the corpse its eyes hollow yet staring into your core like it can see all the fear in your eyes, a low glow flickered in its eyes as red as blood like a fire catching ablaze. </p><p>“Hey now what’s this, it doesn’t look like this woman has given you permission to touch her, don’t you know your manners?” That voice, its new it's not one of the five figures. I managed to raise my head to see the vague outline of a tall man. </p><p>‘please help me...’ how badly I wanted to scream those words to the new figure, but no sound escaped my lips. </p><p>“screw off you punk this doesn’t involve you” the groundskeeper turned to the new figure who bore an expression of pure hate. Hearing a faint chuckle, the man spoke up again. </p><p>“oh no, it looks like they didn’t allow me to give you a crash course... Paint it black let's do this!” with these words another figure emerges. </p><p>‘another stand user like me...’ I examined his stand it was humanoid and just as muscular as its user. Its eyes glowed a deep amber color filled with the essence of pure anger. Ancients symbols ran up and down its arms leading up to its head, covered with a mask connected by tubing all around its head and face. </p><p>Two of the hooded figures charged blocking the man's path. “Alright, ill entertain for a living bring it baby!” The two hooded figures moved with incredible inhuman speed, almost too fast for the naked eyes. Luckily the man was able to dodge their attacks. His stand ‘paint it black’ lands an uppercut square in the figures jaw. A loud crack of broken bones echoes in the alleyway and they fall limp to the ground. The creature’s hood falls off in the processes revealing its identity as something inhuman. Grotesque and zombie like blood pours out from creature. But it's not blood its black and as thick as tar oozing out of the thing's skull. It’s eyes still burning red with bloodlust and hunger, sharp fangs revealing themselves as a low guttural growl escapes its core. </p><p>The grounds keeper takes his gaze off of my form and to that of to that of the mysterious stand user. "me and my friends here are what you call vampires we may be but simple minions, but we are still one important thing IMMORTAL.” another inhuman laugh escapes the man as he turns to his fallen Conrad. The monster on the ground starts to stir fixing his what I thought to be broken jaw pushing himself back off the ground ready to charge again. </p><p>“well if that’s the case I'll have to lock you in hell where you belong.” he brings out his stand once again it charges. </p><p>“what?” the groundskeeper releases his grip to see the now charging stand. </p><p>Paint it black’s stands in a wide stance the symbols across its arms now glowing as if the pits of hell burned inside them. “when you meet the devil tell him micky-joe sent you” his stand started to charge its first held together tightly. It reached the center when it finally released its fists, pitch black hands emerged from them surrounding the area until all was black. Whatever was holding me was released and fell to my knees. Everything was black there was nothing only darkness. No one was there the groundskeeper, the vampire zombies, mickey, nothing it was all gone. My heart started to race as I tried to call out for someone. </p><p>“Mickey? Mickey? Mickey?! Anyone?!” I started to cry again I hadn’t been saved after all was this death. Thoughts raced through my brain each option worse than the last, until I saw something. </p><p>A hand reached out for me followed by a familiar voice. "serena was it? Take my hand.” without hesitation I grabbed his hand and slowly the darkness began to fade. I wasn’t alone anymore there where others like me, others with good hearts, maybe this is where I belong. </p><p>Coming back to my sense I see I'm next to mickey joe, my attackers writhing on the ground in pain. All except for the groundskeeper, after a few seconds he also seems to come to his sense getting back to his feet glaring at mickey. </p><p>“how dare you.... you bastard...I’ll kill you!” the vampire hissed. “you will die in the name of ascension of heaven lord dio!” he charges at the two of us, but he stops. The area has gained a faint pink glow as the groundskeeper slowly sinks into the ground. </p><p>“this is my stand! Derezzed it can change the environment to my will!” It took all my strength to even change the small area the grounds keeper was held in; I fell down to my knees the glow fading as derezzed slowly retreated. </p><p>“You had one task and you swore to complete it, I knew you were useless...” I franticly looked for the source of the voice only to lock onto a shadow protruding from the man. It was shapped different from the groundskeeper, so it wasn’t him it was someone else’s shadow, but it came from the groundskeeper.  </p><p>Mickey charged at the groundskeeper paint it black manifesting as well. A flurry of punches is thrown at the helpless groundskeeper who painfully slips into unconsciousness.  </p><p>That’s when I notice something a piece of paper had flown out of the man's pocket. I called derezzed to retrieve it for me. </p><p>Mickey steps back outing all four of the vampires in eternal torment slowly destroying each of their minds. He turns to face me,” I have to admit serena you really saved our asses back there I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” I'm white as a ghost the paper falling from my hand. Fear that’s all I can feel. Mickey places his leather jacket on top of me and grabs the paper. </p><p>The papers is old and clearly water damaged on it is a list of names, all of which were crossed out except for mine. Mickey made his way over to one of the vampires releasing them from its tournament to speak with it. Clenching his fist on it collar he demanded of the creature “I will let you live to do your disgusting deeds if you tell me who gave you this piece of paper. Speak or I will throw you back in hell. Paint it black was now hovering over the vampire palms only slightly above the creature’s temples ready to throw it back into the pits of hell. </p><p>“i refuse you speak my master’s name will not be found out "mickey interrupted him. </p><p>“Andrew Nero, you are 19 years old and ran away from home. Happened to cross paths with these people, the Cult of Dio, you call them. And they took away your humanity, you thought you were strong now that you preyed upon the weak, but you are still scared of your dad who would beat you every day, Am. I. Wrong?” mickey spat. </p><p>“how did you know that?” suddenly its words where now coated in fear. </p><p>“My stand allows me to see your personal hells and fears while you are in there, so I know everything about you. If you don’t speak now, I will throw you back into it. You may be Immortal, but you still feel every bit of pain.” paint it black’s hands started to push on its temple the symbols starting to light up again, until it is interrupted by the vampire’s screams. </p><p>“fine I'll talk just please don’t send me back” the vampire quivered in fear, clearly shaken his once bloodlust ridden eyes now those of fear and pleading for mercy. </p><p>“good then talk” paint its black’s symbols started to fade once again. </p><p>“Serena was targeted by the Cult as a prime candidate for the sacrifices to Ascend into heaven, if we brought her in to the cults base in Toronto Canada we would be rewarded greatly. The masters promised us A front row to the Ascension. I was only following order…Please let me go!!”  </p><p>‘targeted, why me? I'm useless, I never did anything wrong..’ I started to feel faint all of this was too much to process. </p><p>“go on and take your filthy friends with you” mickey released all of the vampires with the one dragging the other unconscious bodies along.  </p><p>The last I could remember was mickey walk towards me calling my name before everything went black. </p><p>I woke up in a hospital a few hours later dazed and confused. I looked up to see someone else in the room with me. It me a second but I realized it was mickey-joe the guy who saved me last night. I look outside to see the faint yellow and purples of the sunset it's nice to see after everything that happened. I sighed and glanced over to mickey sitting quietly by the window. </p><p>“i would’ve died last night if it wasn’t for you...” I whispered under my breath finally taking a minuet to relax. That’s when I noticed how dusty the room was, I found that out because I sneezed rather loudly. The noise caused mickey to jolt awake knocking the lamp over nearly breaking it but luckily, he caught it right before it hit the ground. </p><p>“Ah you’re awake, you’ve been out for 6 hours now and I didn’t want to leave until you were awake; how are you feeling?” he asked concern in his voice as he placed the lamp back in its place </p><p>I am still feeling fuzzy from last night, but I don’t feel hurt in anyway. If it wasn’t for you, I could have been taken away or worse…” I rubbed my arm on the back of my neck. </p><p>"So, you remember. You deserve to know those guys from last night were hunting you down to sacrifice you, I know it’s a lot to drop on you, but I can’t just leave you here defenseless. I am giving you a opportunity, you can come with me and my band we’ll keep you safe as we figure out how to get rid of this threat. You don’t have to, but you were a lot of help back there and I couldn’t rest knowing I left you here at risk of being attacked again.” </p><p>I had to take a minute to think. He was right if I stayed here, I would be taken by that cult. I knew my answer there was no doubt in my mind my heart and actions where utterly unclouded. </p><p>“i will join you I want to know who wanted to do this to me and get revenge” I turned to mickey giving a weak smile. </p><p>“are you sure? It will be a long trip,” he gave me a look of understanding. Changing my gaze to the window I knew the answer </p><p>“I'm sure...” </p><p>In a few hours we were released from the hospital and made our way outside to a black van with two men sitting at the back door. The taller one had short hair that had been spiked up looking like an explosion but had a soft smile. He wore baggy pants and a black jean jacket with band patches sewn into it. The smaller one was short even compared to me. He had long shaggy hair black rimmed glasses and resting bitch face. He wore a purple turtleneck a long black trench coat and ripped up jeans. </p><p>“is she goanna be ok mickey? "the taller one spoke up waving at mickey. </p><p>“why don’t you ask her yourself, she’ll be traveling with us from now on.” he moved out of the way gesturing to me. </p><p>“you can't be serious that’s a whole new mouth to feed and tolerate.” the shorter man grumbled holding his head in his hands. </p><p>“lardo you technically count as two people with your ego, besides she wanted to come so she can stay safe and see who wanted her dead.” mickey snapped?  </p><p>He hopped into the driver seat,”tycho let serena sit up front for the first leg of the trip” </p><p>“oh, come on?!” he huffed </p><p>“tycho!” mickey’s eyebrow twitched. </p><p>“fine...” he caved, and I climbed into the passenger seat. The interior of the van was laid with red seats with a pair of dice hanging on the mirror. In the reflection of the mirror I could see the back of the van. The back of the van also had a small stained-glass window in the shape of a crescent moon. instruments packed up in the back behind a seat where Tycho sat and Seraph laid down with his headphones on. </p><p>“are you ready serena?” I turned to see mickey looking at me. </p><p>“yeah I –Wait" I reached for my ear. "where are my earrings?” </p><p>“ugh they are just earrings. This is why we don’t take girls with us...” tycho complained. </p><p>“no, these earrings are really important they belonged to my family They go back to the 1800’s I don’t have anything else to remember them,..” I looked through my pockets, nothing. </p><p>“Here you go serena the doctor took them off” mickey handed me the pieces of Jewlery. They were hand sculpted symbols of the white lotus the Belmont family crest that was held up by a dragon that shapped the ear the family guardian.  </p><p>“thank you so much.” I put them back on, trying to think of a way to better thank him for that and saving my life. </p><p>“now to Vegas!” and we headed into the setting sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I have beef with a vegas steakhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously On Written in Stone: </p><p>Young College freshman Serena Pierotti is introduced to the dangerous reality of her secret power, her power to use her stand, Pure Imagination. She is attacked by a mysterious cult of unknown origin but is saved by the drummer of a band who was performing at her college who also has a stand. Now on a mission to stop these attacks on her and other people, the band and Serena are on a cross country journey to Toronto to exterminate the Cult of Dio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 2 deathbed </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Word of advice never let Seraph drive the van </p><p>It had been several hours on the road; I had moved to the back of the van jamming out on my headphones. Mickey was asleep in the passenger seat Tycho sat across from me reading a book and seraph was driving the van. I looked out at the front window, ah the countryside always so relaxing. I’m not sure why but it always made me feel more at home. </p><p>Seraph had caught my attention, he seemed nervous and sweaty for some reason he kept glancing down at the GPS with confusion. </p><p>“Take next exit in half a mile,” the robotic voice of the van’s GPS directed. This only caused Seraph to look more nervous. </p><p>“mickey...Mickey....The exit.” he was franticly going looking between the road and mickey joe.” please wake up I don’t know what to do," we were approaching the exit and mickey was dead to the world. </p><p>“turn now,” the GPS directed again. Seraph then proceeded to make a sharp turn. Full speed. I was thrown into the door at high speed knocking my headphones out. Then came Tycho, slamming right into my chest knocking all the wind from my lungs. Mickey finally woke up due to being chocked by a seatbelt. </p><p>“Seraph what the hell? You were supposed to wake me up before the exit, not to almost fucking kill us.” Mickey screamed gripping the armrest. </p><p>“I tried to wake you up, but I had to make the turn now and you wouldn’t budge.” seraph explained  </p><p>“nice pillows,” I looked down and finally realized Tycho was in the dead center of my breasts. </p><p>“Get off you pervert!” I pushed him off and he landed on the other side of the van hair ruffled. </p><p>After almost dying we decided to make a stop at the nearest gas stop to get some food and change drivers. </p><p>“Seraph I’m revoking your driving privileges until you learn how to handle the baby, she means a lot to me.” Mickey snatched the keys from seraph’s hands. </p><p>The gas station was on the outskirts of Vegas. It was nice and quiet for being right outside of one of the busiest cities in the U.S. Tycho had headed into the store to grab snacks and use the bathroom while we filled up the van. Looking around only one other person was at the station and he seemed preoccupied with his motorcycle, so I figured now be a good time to ask. </p><p>“so, all three of you are stand users?”  </p><p>“Yeah you’ve seen mine but Seraph and Tycho are also stand users.” Mickey gestured to Seraph and Tycho. This had been the first time I had met other stand users besides myself. </p><p>“This is my stand deafttones” Seraph had slid onto the hood of the van holding his guitar, a faint glow surrounding him as he flaunted his guitar. </p><p>I looked at him confused trying to see his stand. “I don’t see anything is it just really small?” his faced flushed with embarrassment as he explained. </p><p>“NO! The guitar. The guitar is my stand.” gesturing to his guitar. </p><p>“But I thought only other stand users can see other stands?” puzzled I examined the guitar. </p><p>“That’s true but some stands can be visible to everyone.” Mickey reminded. </p><p>“so, what does it do besides be a normal guitar” I asked Seraph. </p><p>“It controls the air particles that surround everything and can cause them to push people back or knock them over. My special ability can make the whole area around me devoid of sound as long as I continue playing.” He explained. </p><p>“that’s so cool. It sounds really useful to be honest.”  </p><p>I noticed Tycho walking out of the store holding a disturbing lack of snacks in his hands. He walked up to the van and threw what he did buy in the van. </p><p>“Nobody touch those they are mine.” I see that’s why there were so little he only bought enough for himself. I made a mental note to go back in and buy some for myself later. “and if we are talking stands mine is the best,” Tycho called out his stand. A pure white stallion appeared its mane flowed in the wind. A single horn protruded from the top of its head. It certainly matched his ego. “may I present Last unicorn, a mixed combat stand. It can use close combat attacks and has the ability healing touch which can be used on non-fatal wounds once per day.” Jeez what are these guys their stands are so powerful and useful. </p><p>“jeez all your stands are powerful.” I thought back to derezzed sure it was useful, but I can’t use it. I can hardly create good illusions anymore.  </p><p>“what about you Serena? We haven’t seen your stand?” Seraph turned to face me. </p><p>“well uh....” I called out derezzed. “this is my stand derezzed I can manipulate the environment to my will”  </p><p>“well prove it,” Tycho retorted clearly not believing me. I looked at mickey who gave me a supportive look and took a deep breath. I did the first thing I could think of. Rain. Derezzed flew into the clouds as they started to bunch together. Suddenly It started little droplets of water started to water started to fall. </p><p>“woah, You did that?!” Seraph went to go feel the rain but stopped. “I don’t feel anything.” he said a little confused. </p><p>“yeah that’s the downside, you would only feel the rain if I truly believed the rain was real...but I can’t bring myself to do that so you see the rain but can’t feel it.” my voice was small. I was nothing compared to their stands I couldn’t even manage a basic illusion anymore, are these three just going to protect me the whole time. I called derezzed back and the fake rain stopped. </p><p>“that still is really cool serena!” Seraph reassured me. </p><p>“we should be going guys we need to get to Vegas” mickey rounded us all into the car and we headed out of the parking lot and closer to the glowing city.  </p><p>After about an hour of driving we passed the threshold into the glowing city. The lights where beautiful, all of buildings where lit up in a rainbow of colors and flashing lights I was moved my way to the front of the car to get a better look at the city watching all of them pass by. </p><p>“have you ever been here Serena?” Mickey turned to face me. </p><p>“No, I've only ever lived in New jersey and San Diego, I’ve never thought about coming to Vegas it's so beautiful!” This was amazing I had never seen anything like this. Every other city had been dull and grey dull, but not here every building felt alive, I could’ve spent hours just looking at the buildings. </p><p>Pretty soon we had arrived at the hotel we were supposed to be staying in.  The hotel lobby was a grand palace of gold and expertly sculpted statues. Each stature was a different guardian of a family. More than likely the owners. </p><p>“Mickey, serena, go check us in, Tycho go get the luggage” Seraph gave each of us a place to be before Tycho contested. </p><p>“what about you Seraph what will you be doing.” Seraph just shrugged. </p><p>“sitting right here making sure none of you guys mess up” he sat down on one of the many couches arms and legs crossed. Tycho walked away in a huff to get our luggage as me and mickey walked up to the receptionist table. </p><p>“Excuse me miss do you think we could get four single rooms at this fine establishment” he leaned up against the table giving the lady a smile. </p><p>“Of course, sir what name will they all be under?” she tapped away at her keyboard. </p><p>“joe, Belmont, Bradford, and Calliope.” Hearing this I tried to Piece together who’s last names where what. Joe was Mickey’s Calliope was Seraph, that leaves Bradford as Tycho's last name. How interesting. </p><p>“just the one night?” </p><p>“yeah”  </p><p>“ok four rooms for the night will be 1200 dollars” the lady spoke giving mickey a cheeky smile. I heaved at the price I could never imagine spending that much money on a hotel room I’d rather spend the night in the van. </p><p>“no problem here you go,” Mickey passed a card to the lady as I stood dumbfounded. He had that kind of money I thought these people where broke. </p><p>“alright you guys are all set enjoy your night.” the lady handed mickey the four room keys. </p><p>“Thank you sweetness, maybe I'll see you later” he winked at her as we walked off and in return the lady blushed and giggled at the comment. </p><p>“aren’t you the flirt” I teased it seemed I was surrounded by three ladies' men. </p><p>“I just like making friends you know.” he bowed his head and chuckled. </p><p>We made it back to the lobby to find Seraph still in tranced in whatever magazine he was reading and a very grumpy looking Tycho leaning up against a luggage cart. </p><p>“took you long enough” Tycho said rolling his eyes. He grabbed his luggage and walked up to Mickey “keys” he said holding out a hand. Mickey handed him his keys and Tycho disappeared to his room. </p><p>“well I got all of us rooms so let's go unpack and meet back here in an hour to go eat.” mickey passed us each our keys. I grabbed what luggage I had and headed up to my own room.  </p><p>Finally, a bit of peace and quiet. We left right after I got out of the hospital so I didn’t have a chance to change out of my clothes, looking at them in the mirror I realized how unfit they would be for just walking around and just how dirty I was. After a quick shower I checked my bag for extra clothes, I decided on a pastel pink skirt, blue shirt, some black stockings, sneakers, and a clear jacket. I let my long black hair down and bushed it making sure to flat iron my bangs to at least look a little nice. Taking one last look in the mirror something felt off again. A strange aura seemed to surround the room. Looking closer in the mirror a pair of eyes flickered behind me a fait purple aura coming off them. I turned around getting in a fight stance, nothing, I must have just imagined it. I shook my head and glanced up at the clock and realized I was running late for dinner.  </p><p>I ran down into the lobby to only see Mickey and Seraph waiting for me. </p><p>“oo new outfit Serena?” mickey asked gesturing to my change in attire. </p><p>“Yeah, I wanted something a little comfier.” I posed to show off the whole thing. </p><p>“Looks good” he pulled out a small pamphlet. “I checked the local restaurants and this steak house looks good.” he pointed to something on the paper. The name sounded expensive. </p><p>“aw hell yes steak tonight!” Seraph fist pumped into the air like he had just been told he won the lottery. </p><p>“I’m fine with whatever,” I shrugged, and it was decided. </p><p>“steak house it is” Mickey beckoned us all outside to the van. “oh, I almost forgot Tycho is staying here he wanted to sleep.”  </p><p>“maybe that will fix his snoring” Seraph snorted at his own comment. </p><p>“hopefully I can feel the windows rattle when he sleeps in the van” I replied with a giggle. </p><p>“We should still check on him before we leave though I've had a weird feeling all night.” Seraph stopped and turn his head looking over at the hotel entrance.  </p><p>“Yeah, that probably be best I've also had that feeling.”  I joined Seraph. </p><p>“He will be ok guys he has last unicorn to protect him.” Mickey brushes our concern and leads us back to the van to head to the steak house. </p><p>The Steak house was clearly high end the outside was enough to prove the, the smells of perfectly steak entered my nose and I could feel my mouth start to water at the thought of delicious food. We walked in and where lead to the actual restaurant on the roof </p><p>“how are you able to afford this I thought the band was just scrapping by?” I asked confused.  </p><p>“the band is. Mickey isn't...or should I say jonta...” Seraph was interrupted by a punch in the gut. </p><p>“you gonna continue that sentence buddy?” Mickey seemed just as angry as when he found me in the alleyway. Seraph is not gasping for air. </p><p>“no, I think I'm good.” </p><p>“What Seraph is trying to say is I have my own Bank account, and I came from a well-off family, and my parents recently passed away from a work accident. I inherited the family fortune and went to college for two years, realized I enjoyed playing music with the boys too much and we dropped out. Started touring around to scrape up some cash, did that, Tycho and I gambled it all. Lost, and so now we are in the state we’re in now.” Mickey explained but it seemed like he was hiding something in his words a pain seemed to be hidden in his face. </p><p>“how close where you to your family, I don’t mean to pry but that seems traumatizing.” I asked Mickey. No answer he just walks ahead of us hanging his head low.  </p><p>“Anyways I heard this place serves calamari it's my favorite! Mickey tried desperately to change the subject, but I was still worried about him </p><p>“You aren’t gonna get an answer, he has done everything he can to forget the accident. It may have been two years ago, but he’s been in pain ever since.” Seraph whispered to me. I looked up a Mickey I wish her would talk to me about it I'm really worried about him. I caught a glimpse of him brief moment and I saw it the pain in his eyes that he hid with a smile, before he gave me and Seraph a trying smile. </p><p>We reached the elevator to reach the restaurant, a full glass elevator truly a piece of art in itself. Once we reached the top, we were surprised to see an empty steak house all the tables empty with the umbrellas closed. Seeing a man in a black vest and tie behind the bar was the only one there. </p><p>“are we too late?” I whispered to Mickey-joe. </p><p>“we need to leave right now...” Seraph grabbed both of us pulling us back into the elevator as quickly as possible. </p><p>“we’ll be going now sorry for the intrusion” Mickey waved to the bartended turning to leave. </p><p>“No no, stay…we just aren’t terribly busy tonight. Seems no one wants to be as close to heaven and enjoy a meal too...” The mysterious man spoke walking towards us gesturing to an empty table. </p><p>“you know what I'm not hungry anymore” </p><p>“me either” </p><p>“what’s Hungry” oh yeah this was definitely a trap, and we walked right into it. </p><p>“Too late..you obviously know something is wrong so how about I drop the act” the man stood straight up. He was this huge hulking figure that loomed over the three of us. A single glowing purple eye. He was the man in the mirror that I saw, I knew I wasn’t seeing things. “now I will exterminate you pests!” he slammed his fists on the table. </p><p>“can we at least be on a first name basis before you...” mickey flew across the room. The enemy stand user had thrown a table at him knocking him unconscious. </p><p>“Mickey!” I ran to my friend kneeling next to him checking his pulse. He was ok thank god but he won't be waking up any time soon. Large wooden arms surrounded the man moving like snakes. The only thing standing between me and the enemy was Seraph. </p><p>“My Name is Beastie, and this is my stand, Sweet Dreams! I was sent by the Cult of Dio to get rid of their…pest…looks like that won’t be an issue now that, HE, is out if the way…” the man spoke spite coated his voice as he glared at e and Seraph. He was one of them, sent to capture me and kill anyone who gets in their way. </p><p>“Deftones!” Seraph screamed calling out his stand. A flash of light appearing as his guitar appeared in his arms. He looked back at me and Mickey and gave a reassuring nod. “you still have me to deal with you bastard!” </p><p>“oh right...” with a wave of the hand Beastie sends his stand after Seraph. Without hesitation Seraph strikes a chord on his guitar. A thundering wave is sent out disintegrating the arms of sweet dreams, and yet beastie seems unfazed by the action. He picked up a grain of dust off his cleanly pressed vest. </p><p>“so you’re not useless” a small smile swept across his lips. “this may be fun.” </p><p>Seraph locked eyes with me, he was scared this stand user was more powerful then the last one, what were we going to do. Seraph turned back to the stand user. “i don’t know how but I will defeat you.” his voice was full of resolve. I'm not sure what happened but he was no longer afraid of the enemy. </p><p>“a strong voice won't save you” beastie threw attack after attack, each one faster. At first Seraph was able to dodge or deflect the attacks but as it went on, they started to hit. Seraph couldn’t take much more of Beasties attacks. Beaten and bruised Seraph fell to the ground his stand disappearing. </p><p>“i told you Nothing can save you, now to finish this off sweet dreams!” Beasties stand emerged once again rocketing towards Seraph. </p><p>“I’m not done with you just yet Betsy” Seraph whipped the blood from his face calling out Deftones it appeared in a flash of brilliant light. Stumbling to his feet seraph raised his arm and gave it his all. “Disturbed!” a chord rang out the arms disappearing. For the first time Beastie seemed to break. His once perfect posture now writhing holding his ears. He couldn’t stand stumbling to the ground feeling around for something to hold on to. He appeared to yell something, but no sound was heard it was silent. </p><p>“If you were wondering, this is my stands ability…Disturbed. It makes the area completely devoid of sound and will cause your senses to overload. Of course, you can’t hear me right now..so I’m gonna beat the shit out of you now..” Anew melody rang out as seraph began to play. Shockwave after shockwave rang out hitting Beastie knocking him back to the wall. </p><p>Beastie is desperate calling out sweet dreams to attack in all directions. Seraph approaches the man reeling back his guitar before hitting Beastie square in the jaw knocking him through the glass railing sending him hurtling toward the ground never to return. </p><p>Seraph makes his was over to us and takes a seat as I examine his wounds. They weren't too bad, but I'd have to patch them up later. </p><p>“thank you, seraph,” I wiped some blood of his face. "I don’t know what I would do without you.” </p><p>“I was just doing what's right. Plus, it wasn’t like JoJo was going to help” he pointed over towards the knocked-out mickey-joe as we both laughed at the joke. </p><p>“well you two are certainly having fun, what did I miss.” we looked over to see Mickey slowly stirring from unconsciousness. I opened my mouth to reply but Seraph answered first. </p><p>“to be fair not a lot.” he looked around at the destroyed restaurant. “you guys just wanna get sushi.” After we agreed on sushi we made our way out before the cops showed up. </p><p>We made our way back to the hotel and up to Tycho’s room with bags full of food. He was awake by now sitting on the balcony reading a book. </p><p>“what happened to sushi.” Tycho raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“it ended up not being that good, so we decided on sushi.” I happily chimed moving out to the balcony bags in hand sitting down on the floor taking a minute to just look out onto the city. It was beautiful. Looking back at my teammates and the way the light framed each of their faces. It was better than any view and for the first time I saw all of them smile. That made all this craziness worth it. The night was filled with laughter and jokes it had been the best night of my life and the thoughts of assassins trying to capture me fully left my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if the house looks like its from a horror movie so does the owner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on Written In Stone:<br/>The team made it to Las Vegas without any trouble except for Seraph’s bad driving. Upon reaching Vegas the team were oblivious to the fact the they were being followed by a mysterious stranger who wished to put a end to the teams journey but was quickly taken down by Seraph’s Stand, Deft-tones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stop hogging the recorder serena. It's my tun to record. Hello whoever you are. Let's see by this point in time I think we were in Nebraska on the side of the road the van had just broken down, all you could see for miles was corn. Look right, corn. Look left, corn. Forwards, corn. Back, corn. It didn’t help that the van also had steam coming out of it. Another downside Tycho was the only one of us who knew anything about cars, so he was currently under the car trying to figure out what went wrong. </p><p>“Well…My guess is we either blew a head gasket or the fan in the van went bad. Of course, if you would have just brought it to the shop a day ago when we the light came on, we wouldn’t be stranded here…” Tycho stated sliding from underneath the car wiping the grease from his face. I sighed </p><p>“Before we start playing the blame game let me remind you that when the light came on, I pulled over and we checked. You said with absolute sternness that it would be fine the van is just old. Also said if I wasted anymore time looking It would be stupid and pointless.” This earned a pissed off look from Tycho. </p><p>“your opinion is stupid and pointless anyways.” He retorted. </p><p>“Opinion?! That literally happened, it’s a fact you short piece of shit.” I got in his face. </p><p>Serena and Seraph emerged from the back of the van. “not again, can you two idiots just chill and not argue about.” </p><p>“MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS” Me and Tycho both shouted interrupting him.  </p><p>Holding his hands up in defense Seraph made his way back to the van and sat down. </p><p>“does this happen very often?” serena asked. </p><p>“It’s not that common but occasionally it does happen. Tycho is stubborn and always thinks he’s right. Micky is also stubborn. This only happens maybe once or twice a month.” Seraph explained with an exhausted sigh </p><p>I scanned the area looking for something of help, still corn. I climbed on to the top of the van to hopefully get a better look see something other than corn hopefully. Using my hand to block out the sun I scanned the area once more.  </p><p>“jackpot!” I hopped down back to the ground hitting the car to get Tycho's attention. </p><p>“It better be a mechanics shop, or I swear to god JoJo.” he rolled out from under the van once again wiping the sweat from his glasses. </p><p>“wasn’t that lucky but there is a farm a little away” I offered out a hand for him to grab. </p><p>“well are you going to walk?” Tycho took my hand looking over at the distant farmhouse.  </p><p>“not just me you too.” I patted his back knocking the wind out of him. </p><p>“what why me?!” Tycho clenched his teeth slapping my hand away. </p><p>“Because your stand can run faster than mine plus you can ride yours and plus” I patted his stomach. “you're getting a little tubby” </p><p>“you jackass!” Tycho fumed. “I'll poke your eyes out. I’m in perfect health!”  </p><p>“like you can reach them.” This seemed to push Tycho over the already thin ledge, he lost it. </p><p>Tycho made grab for a screwdriver he had been using lunging towards me as I got into a fighting stance. I threw my punch it would hit Tycho before he even got close this would be an easy fight. That’s when a strange sensation hit me it was warm..for a second, then the pain hit, it felt like a knife hitting my stomach then flames running through my veins. </p><p>“Are you two insane, we are being hunted by a cult of vampires and you two are fighting each other?!” it was serena. I tried to meet her eyes, and ignore my lungs flopping around in my chest.  </p><p>“stupid bitch....” Tycho was in worse condition then me, currently curled up on the pavement. I wasn’t sure what serena had done or how she did it, from what she told me that wasn’t one of her stand's powers. Her hands glowed like lightning but just as quickly as I saw them it disappeared. </p><p>“now stop fucking around Tycho you are going to pull out last unicorns and both you and Mickey are going to ride over to that farm and POLIETLY ask for help” she pulled him by his ear making sure to emphasize the word politely. </p><p>“take that short shit.” I laughed in Tycho's direction.  </p><p>“YOU!” serena turned around making a bee line for me. “Learn to shut your fucking mouth,”i cowered underneath her. “You edged him on with all your insults! Just learn when to shut your mouth or ill break your nose I don’t care how powerful your stand is now leave!” She pointed in the direction of the farm. </p><p>Scrambling to my feet I ran over to Tycho who had already pulled out last unicorn, and hopped on to the back of the mare. I turned back to seraph and serena. </p><p>“take care of the baby Seraph!” I waved at the two. <br/>“leave!” serena demanded. </p><p>“go,go,go,go!” urging Tycho to go as fast as possible. </p><p>It seemed like we were ridding forever the closer we got the farther the farm seemed. </p><p>“how do you destroy a monster without becoming one?” Tycho had spoken out of the blue. He seemed calm for once. His sholders relaxed no longer fuming with anger. </p><p>“that's outta the blue man, what do you mean.” I asked confused with the sudden change in attitude. </p><p>“I mean, like are even different from that cult hunting us, we’ve killed people for that girl mickey. Are we even different than them?” Tycho slupped into the neck of his stand playing with its white mane. “can’t we just give her up...go back to how it used to be.”  I felt disgust at his comment was he really suggesting we just give up serena to those monsters. </p><p>“Tycho you can’t say that she's our friend” </p><p>“For like two weeks! She's one girl we’ve already killed one person protecting her and nearly four others!” he turned to face me. “Why are you putting this stupid girl over us mickey?” that’s when I saw the tears running down his face. I hadn’t realized how this affected seraph and Tycho. I had forced them into this adventure to save a girl they had never seen before. </p><p>“Tycho...I’m sorr” </p><p>“NO! You don’t get to say you’re sorry! You never thought about asking us. I never asked for all this I just wanted to be a band not become a monster who puts the lives of others over the life of a single person. What if you die, what if Seraph dies?!” last unicorn was starting to slow down affected by Tycho’s words. I was at a loss for words. </p><p>“Tycho this isn’t just about serena.” I pulled Tycho into a hug. He seemed to break at the physical contact breaking out into sobs. </p><p>“Serena wasn’t the only one. Woman and Children everyone is being targeted by this cult...we are a part of this now we can’t get out no matter how hard we beg or try.” I sighed. “even if we did turn serena over to them they would come after us eventually.” </p><p>“why didn’t you tell me mickey...” </p><p>“do you want the honest answer or the serious answer?” </p><p>“the honest one.” Tycho recollected himself fixing his glasses. </p><p>“I never thought to tell you guys.” </p><p>“you fucking idiot.” Tycho laughed at my face, it was good to see him back. “now let's get to this farm before serena kills both of us.” he patted last unicorn’s side urging it on. </p><p>Nearly an hour had passed before we got to the farm, I had decided to walk a little ways back to give last unicorn a break from carrying the extra weight so she wouldn’t be tired in case we got into battle. Walking into the farm we were greeted by you guessed it lots of corn fields. Other than corn we saw a few bulls as well as a horse stable. The house that resided on the farm looked old and word down. Paint chipped along the walls.  </p><p>“am I the only one getting chainsaw massacre vibes?” I Gestured to the house. </p><p>“We aren’t in Texas dip-shit.” Tycho hopped off his stand as it faded. </p><p>“ha ha very funny, save it for whoever lives here.” we walked up to the porch knocking on the door. </p><p>“hello? Is anyone home” I called out checking the windows.  </p><p>After a few minutes of knocking we decided to head back we didn’t see a car on the way in, so we figured no one was home. We started on the trek back to the car before we heard the faint sound of hoof steps.  </p><p>“do you hear that?” I asked  </p><p>“yeah hopefully it’s the homeowner.” we searched for the sound before finally spotting the creator of the sound. In the distance we spotted a cowboy on horseback running very. Very. Fast with no sign of stopping.  </p><p>“hey! Hey! Dude could you slow down we are looking for some help!” I waved my arms franticly trying to get his attention. </p><p>“Mickey he isn't alone RUN” Tycho was right the cowboy was being followed, by a pack of stampeding bulls. </p><p>We ran as fast as possible in the opposite, fun fact did you know that bulls can run at 35 miles per hour and the average man can only run at 28 miles per hour; that’s a seven mile per hour difference. It really puts it into perspective when your running from them. Pretty soon the bulls where right on our asses along with the cowboy. Without warning we were suddenly pulled up by our collars and onto a horse. </p><p>“Sorry to grab you two like that but trust me you’d rather me than that pack of angry steers. I had to round them up early dis morning and almost didn’t make it out of the damn pin. Names Mac By the way!” Looking over to the cowboy he gave us a smile, but something in his eyes was sinister. </p><p>The passed through the gate and it was closed behind us, separating us from the angry hoard of bulls. </p><p>Sliding off the cowboy’s horse we finally we got a good look at the cowboy, he towered over both me and Tycho. He wore a red flannel with a brown cowboy hat. “may I interest you two in a drink? "his voice was rough. </p><p>“sure, a drink would be great” I responded still a little shaken up from the bulls. </p><p>“so, what brings you two all the way out here?” Mac handed us a few glasses of sweet tea. It tasted homemade, not too sweet but some sugar still laid at the bottom.  </p><p>“we are heading to Canada” I sipped the tea. Mac led us into his home the kitchen was old and rustic. Pictures lined the walls, in the pictures where mac and two other figures. One a taller woman and the other a younger child. The two were smiling in all the pictures but something seemed off about all of them. Mac looked different he had lost a softness he had in all the pictures, looking over to mac I saw the difference. Not only had he grown a beard he had become stern and more rough looking. I wondered were the two in the picture, probably his wife and child.  </p><p>“you know I almost killed the two of you and I didn’t even get your names” Mac sat down at the table. </p><p>“My name is Mickey-joe and this here is Tyco,” </p><p>“you out here alone?” he shielded his eyes from us. </p><p>“No, two of our friends are down the road a couple miles down the road our van broke down, that’s actually why we came up here. To ask for your help to fix it.” </p><p>“interesting, what interests ya’ll in Toronto?” </p><p>“reve..” I punched Tycho in the gut shutting him up. </p><p>“A house reveals! We are all planning on moving there this year!” I hoped he wouldn’t see through the lie. </p><p>“ah congratulations.” he stood up from his place at the table. “I hope you don’t mind I need to step outside to call the wife.” he gestured to a flip phone he had just pulled from his pocket. </p><p>“go ahead.” Mac went outside chatting away with his wife.  </p><p>“what was that for!?” Tycho looked over holding his stomach. </p><p>“You nearly gave away our plan?! What if he's a member of the cult we can’t trust him yet.” </p><p>“then we can handle him” </p><p>“what if we can’t” </p><p>“then we die” </p><p>“you’re stupid” </p><p>“maybe you didn’t understand me...why are you going to Toronto, but you got stuck here” Mac had come back inside a menacing aura now surrounded him. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir…I really am I know it seems sketchy but We did get stranded a few miles down the road and we need help...we are kinda in a hurry we have frien.” I tried to explain the situation but Mac had punched me in face knocking me back. </p><p>“mickey! What the hell dude?!” Tycho had turned to mac.  </p><p>“You are trespassing on my property and I have been having trouble with varmints like you two, show me what you got!” A glowing whip appeared in mac’s hand glowing a dark purple. I felt the blood drip down my face. </p><p>“what the hell are you talking about you son of a bitch,” I scrambled to my feet.  </p><p>“your stands, I know you have them.” his whip cracked.  </p><p>“First us yours” Tycho called out.  </p><p>“Tycho!” damn that stupid idiot he gave away the fact we have stands. </p><p>“CREED!” his whipped cracked again. I took a better look at the whip. It was dark with a blue checkered pattern running down its hilt but the whip itself was devoid of all light. I finally was able to get back to my feet but as soon as I did Mac’s whip wrapped itself around my neck launching me through the window. </p><p>“You are trespassing on my property and I have been having trouble with varmints like you two, show me what you got!” He went for another swing.  </p><p>“paint it black!” summoning my own stand I was able to deflect the whip as is cracked against my stand’s skin; sending a shockwave of pain through my nerves. </p><p>“Tycho I could use some help here.” </p><p>“Last unicorn!” Tycho called his stand, the white mare appearing. Mac swung his whip at Tycho only for last unicorn to wrap the whip around her horn pulling Mac forwards onto his feet, flat on his face. For a second Creed had disappeared and Last unicorn got ready to charge. Tycho had gotten on the back of Last unicorn charging at the man. </p><p>Mac smirked and swung his whip again; but this time he didn’t aim for the horse he aimed for its hooves. The loud crack spooked the mare who launched Tycho off its back into a nearby tree. “just like a normal horse,” he sneered. </p><p>My breath quickened “paint it black!” Tycho was out, it was just me now. He knows about serena and seraph and would probably go after them next if I didn't stop him here. I struggled back to my feet I had to protect my family. Paint it black started to charge at the man shots to his face thundering out swing after swing. “DORARARA!” he fell back into the gate, blood rushing from his nose. </p><p>“You damned cultist think you can take my family and land from me ill teach you otherwise!!” he spat blood and teeth eyes still sharp with determination. </p><p>“Hey hey hey, who said we work for the cultist? We were just passing by” Paint it black retreated but I still kept my defensive stance. “you’ve been so busy you forgot about that gate your laying on.” Mac looked down at the gate now in pieces under him. “I may not have mentioned it, but my stands ability can make people, and animals see their greatest fears and regrets. And luckily these bulls don’t know the difference between anger and fear.” A slow rumble got closer and closer, the farmers bulls stampeding towards a now injured mac who was directly in their path. Using my stand, I pulled myself up onto sa nearby branch safely out of the bull’s path. “I say you got about fifteen seconds before they get here mac.” I offered a hand to pull him up, he wasn’t a part of the cult I knew that now it was up to him if he wanted to trust us. </p><p>“Who are you people?!” he shouted. </p><p>“My name is Mickey-joe, we are a rock band tracking the cult of dio protecting the most important piece to their puzzle. Mac stopped and thought for a second reaching out for my hand but not all the way. “five seconds Mac.” and just in time I was able to pull Mac to safety. “now who are you?” </p><p>“Ive lived here for 20 years. One night 2 months ago I was coming in late and I realized the wife and kids were quiet, when I came in, I saw two men standing over their dead bodies with their blood running down their hands and faces. And they keep coming back…I suspected you must’ve been associated with them; but I am clearly wrong..” his eyes full of grief and regret he too had been affected by this cult. “Can you stop this stampede though..my arms are getting tired.” I pulled back paint it black calming the bulls until they stopped stampeding. “I'm sorry for trying to kill you guys, but you must understand why.” he explained.  </p><p>“yeah we understand no need to explain” I nodded mt head. “can you help us with our van though.” </p><p>“of course, lead the way.” Mac led us to his truck packing up some tools and driving us back to the broken-down van. </p><p>By the time we got back to the van the sun had set the light of the moon and stars illuminating the street. When we returned to the van, we noticed seraph playing songs on his acoustic guitar on the roof and serena singing along while doing something to the side of the van a large light shining down on whatever she was doing.  </p><p>“oh, shit Mickey is back serena you’re dead.” Seraph tapped the side of the van getting Serena’s attention. Hearing this I nearly jumped out of the truck running over to serena. </p><p>Looking at the side door I saw a rather large painting. Four stands beautifully painted, each one had the user's personality within it. A banner stretched under them with the words “through hell, we go together” Serena smiled up at me proud of her work and covered in paint. “what do you think? I thought it would be nice to decorate our van with the thing we all have in common, our ability to use stands!” she beamed. </p><p>“What the hell did you do to my van!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. that shit I heard from a bird one time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we meet our gang of heroes traveling through the heart land. After a almost deadly encounter a local cowboy and a pack of bulls, some rest and relaxation is just what they need, nut unbeknownst to them something sinister is lurking just beneath the surface. How will our heroes fair? find out in this chapter of written in stone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch4 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still in Nebraska still corn but the cool thing about the country is the traveling fairs, yes we were still here, the van had taken slightly longer to fix then we thought and mac had told us about a local fair that had been taking place. Finnaly we had gotten back on the road, Mickey was driving.  </p><p>“we should stop at that fair mac told us about its just up the road.” I pestered Mickey in the front seat. </p><p>“no, we don’t have time. If we stop the cult will catch up to us.” he sighed. </p><p>“come on we all need a break, stand users have been attacking us left and right we need to relax.” I begged, I really wanted to go. Could you blame me with enemies always wanting to kill you could drive you crazy.  </p><p>“Serena, no.” </p><p>“Mickey, the girl is right we’ve been traveling for days let's just stop for two hours.” Seraph pointed out; thank god someone is on my side with this.  </p><p>“I’m only stopping if Tycho wants to and we all know Tycho won-” </p><p>“No, I wanna stop, I'm craving a funnel cake.” Tycho had looked up from his book for just a second. Mickey gasped. </p><p>“Tycho you betray me!”  </p><p>“you promised trash for brains.” poking him in the head he relented. </p><p>“fine but only ONE hour we can’t stay in one place for long.” he turned into the small local fair.  </p><p>The sun had set a few hours ago and lights flickered; old neon lit rides roared with life as children ran in between all their parent's snacks in hand without a care in the world. </p><p>The four of us stepped out of the van stretching our legs. </p><p>“everyone meet back here in one hour in case we get separated.” Mickey explained as we walked past the entrance of the fair.  </p><p>“Bumkin pumpkin harvest festival” I said reading out the sign. It was corny to say the least.  </p><p>“sounds like they like their pumpkins a little too much” seraph winked in my direction and I couldn’t help but laugh.  </p><p>“I don’t know about you guys but I'm going to the market” Tycho said splitting of from the rest of us as we passed by. </p><p>“Alright that just leaves us three now what ride should we go on” </p><p>“Hey Serena look a pie eating contest I bet I can eat more then you.” Seraph had interrupted mickey pointing over to a small both lined with pies, an announcer standing in front of the booth shouting nonsense. </p><p>“that will take forever, lets just go ride” it was my turn to interrupt Mickey  </p><p>“I could go for pie let go!” Me and Seraph ran over to the booth leaving mickey behind. </p><p>“Are you two here for the contest?” a lady spoke, she looked familiar. I took a long look at her face, studying its details. </p><p>“yes, two please.” Seraph gestured to the two of us. Looking at her I realized, the receptionist from the hotel, and the steakhouse! She looked just like her.  </p><p>“sure thing! Here are your entry numbers.” she handed us slips of paper.  </p><p>“ms? Do have we seen you before?” I asked her. </p><p>“No, I've never seen you two but if you been to Vegas you may have met my sister.” she shook her hands no. I took her answer with a grain of salt. Me and seraph took our seats and waited for the contest to start. </p><p>“That was totally the receptionist from the steakhouse, right?” I turned to Seraph.  </p><p>“she said she had a sister relax a little serena.” Seraph patted my back. </p><p>“I guess you're right.” </p><p>“hey, I bet I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back.” seraph looked over and smirked.  </p><p>“oh, you're on! Hey lady can you get us some rope I got a bet to win” the lady came over and tied our hands behind our backs. </p><p>“Alright ladies and gents Its time for our annual pie eating contest, the pies have been provided by our gracious local baker poco loco.” A man stepped out and bowed he was probably the baker the announcer was talking about. </p><p>“and now if our contestants are ready?” he looked back at me, seraph, and few other people participating. We all nodded are heads with excitement. “Let the contest began!”  </p><p>Seraph ended up winning the contest, I ended up quitting around my fifth pie, too full to keep going.  </p><p>“the winner!” The lady from before raised seraph’s arm presenting him to the crowd. She gave him a beautiful golden flower as the crowd cheered. </p><p>“be sure to come back next year stranger” the announcer commented. </p><p>“No promises” </p><p>Seraph came and joined me a few minutes later behind the booth </p><p>“check it out serena they gave me this cool golden flower; you should have it.” he handed me the flower. “it was your idea to come here anyway.” he smiled. I took a closer at the flower, as I examined it, I realized what it was. </p><p>“an eclipse lily” I was in awe. “these are a special mutation of moon lily that causes the colors to be shades of gold, red, and black.” I realized how long I had been talking about a flower. “s-sorry I took botany in collage.” I awkwardly laughed. </p><p>“the fact that you even went to college is impressive I never made it past junior year of high school.” </p><p>“really? What happened?” I asked. </p><p>“my mother couldn’t support me and my brothers by herself so I dropped out to work and help support them, after a few years mom married a rich man in America. We moved and I never went back to school and met mickey a year later. Tycho was already with him. We decided to start a band and travel the states.” he was still smiling even recounting the story. </p><p>“I’m sorry Seraph I didn’t mean to open up those memories.” I felt bad. </p><p>“it's ok serena if none of that happened, I would never have met you, and that makes all of it worth all the pain” he ruffled my hair. “hey look we have time to ride one ride lets go.” he took my arm and yanked me towards the Farris wheel. </p><p>“woah! Seraph slow down.” we made to the front of the line. The ride operator guided the two of us into one of the ride cars. Slowly the ride started growing round and round until finally stopping at the top. Looking out I could see all the lights shinning and people running from place to place. </p><p>“look at of them down they're not a care in the world...” I sighed. </p><p>“something wrong serena?” seraph asked. </p><p>“it's just they are so unaware of the evil in this world, stand users, evil cults, none of it... They have no clue” </p><p>“serena....” </p><p>“I never told my parent I was leaving...” I sighed running my hand across my earring tracing my fingers along the white lotus symbol. “I never had a bad childhood my parents where travelers, they performed in a circus. I was born into that life, living out of a suitcase from town to town. I became a performer as soon as I could walk. I started out as a clown.” I laughed thinking back to old memories. “but when I learned of to use my stand without making it obvious, I became a magician, putting on shows of color and music it was fun. “The spirit of the moon” that was my stage name. I even had a magic wand. But I was tired of moving from place to place. When I was 18, I left the circus leaving my tent and stage clothes and wand all behind me. I moved to san Diego and started collage.... I haven’t seen them sense.” I felt the hot tears run down my face. “sometimes I wish I never left.” </p><p>I felt Seraph wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. “serena, things happen for a reason. You’re here with us now and for some reason fate has brought four powerful stand users together. Hell, it brought us together. You’ll see them again I know it.” his grip tightened around me. “I'm glad you told me.” he wiped the tears from my face and smiled. </p><p>“thank you, seraph,” </p><p>“no problem Serena or should I say ‘spirit of the moon’” he wiggled his eyebrows. I snorted. “you know the name is ironic considering your being hunted by vampires.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right” </p><p>“hey, promise you’ll show me something from your show later” BANG! We turned to see fireworks light up the sky. </p><p>“why wait?” I smiled calling out my stand, I sent it into the sky towards the fireworks. I cleared my mind seeing the images I wanted to create clearly. The sparks shaped themselves into the form of a dragon weaving itself in between the clouds. I heard the crowd cheer watching the dragon preform its dance until the sparks finally flickered out and the next firework shot into the sky. I pictured the next image in my mind, two figures dancing. Then a fierce warrior. After a few more I called back my stand. The next few fireworks where the usual colors and shapes. </p><p>“wow serena, that was beautiful.” seraph looked over to me the light forming his face. </p><p>Pretty soon the ride was over, and we started on our way back to the van. </p><p>“my, my isn't that the moon spirit.” a mysterious voice called out to me and seraph. I quickly turned around to see a man cast in shadow standing in front of a tent. </p><p>“how do you know that name?” I asked. </p><p>“it's my own talent, I'm a fortune teller. Plus, word gets around in this business why wouldn’t I know the moon spirit from the cirque de mistique. Come in both of you I've been expecting you, I'll even give you a free reading.” he lifted the tent’s cloth door gesturing inside. I gave seraph a worried look, but he pushed me along into the stranger's tent. The exterior was draped with middle eastern style tapestries in deep purple, emerald green, and gold patterns. Looking around the inside large pieces of fabric in the deep tones as the outside blocking out the sun. Gold scarves were attached to the ceiling of the tent where it meets the sides draping along the interior walls. Large rugs laid on the floor colors coordinating with the tapestry. A round table stood in the middle of the room, large enough for four people to sit around it. A velvet tablecloth draped over the center reaching the floor. Instead of a crystal ball a perch was on the middle of the table. Crooked and dead, an old tree branch. Another smaller table stood next to the farthest seat a mosaic bowl in the center a few items inside.  </p><p>The man sat down at the farthest table his blue silk robes pushed out so he wouldn't sit on them. He wore a light blue cloak patterns of mountains and clouds embroidered in white lining the ends. He looked straight out of a fantasy game his blonde hair glowing like the sun. His bag attached to his hip jingled with the sounds of fishhooks and other trinkets inside. </p><p>“gimble’s the name” he held out a hand “it's a pleasure to finally meet the moon spirit herself serena Belmont.” I was hesitant to take it, but seraph took it first. “serena you never told me you had such a cool last name!” </p><p>“oh yes the Belmont family goes back centuries its said that they even preformed for the famous joestars themselves” it felt awkward to hear someone else spill all of my family history. </p><p>“so, is the fair local?” I asked gimble. </p><p>“oh no, we were hired by the town to set up here the fair is owned by Mr.Mavcrow he’s a wonderful man. Owns the whole fair at only twenty-two years old.” Gimble clapped his hands together. “now time for the reading.” he looked around the small tent. “where is that bird... FORTUNA” a shaggily looking raven appeared from the shadows landing on perch at the center of the table. “this is mommy Fortuna my all seein eye bird” mommy Fortuna squawked with amusement. “she will be telling your fortune.” He turned to the smaller table and pulled out four stones and a pack of cards and placed them in front of us. He whistled a melody and Fortuna roared it life her feathers rustling flapping her wing violently. She seemed to grow but I wasn’t sure her eyes glowing red. </p><p>The birds Feathers shot out towards us. After Fortuna calmed down, she flew over to me and Seraph plucking a single feather from each one of our heads and went back to her post holding the two feathers in her beak.  </p><p>Fortuna handed the feathers to Gimble as he lit two candles and placing two decks of cards in front of him.  </p><p>“first, Seraph” He took the smaller feather from his hand hovering it over one of the candles setting it ablaze. He spread the cards out on the table holding the burning feather above the cards. As soon as the feather bushed the cards it burst into colorful teal flame the ashes covering the cards.  </p><p>Gimble studied the cards his eyes falling onto three of them. He picked them up and laid them on the table. </p><p>The Lovers </p><p>Justice </p><p>And the hanged man </p><p>GImble’s face dropped and so did mine I knew exactly what these cards meant. </p><p>“so, what does it mean?!” seraph asked excitedly practically jumping out of his seat. Gimble fumbled for his words. </p><p>“you will have a love that will surpass lifetimes” Gimble lied through his teeth. These cards worried me. He had pulled Justice and the hanged man. Self-sacrifice and justice. Revenge I had a bad feeling. </p><p>“Sweet! Maybe they will be a good cook” Seraph closed his eyes imagining his future. “now do serena.” </p><p>Seraph gulped and picked up the larger feather and held it over the flame repeating the process. </p><p>He looked down at the cards pulling out three and flipping them over. </p><p>The moon </p><p>The magician </p><p>And the tower </p><p>My blood ran cold. What type of a reading was this, even when I had to do readings If they were bad id change the cards.  </p><p>“Good fortune!” Gimble grasped his hands excitedly. Did he even know how to read cards? </p><p>“Gimble I need your help I think a group of” </p><p>“Mr. Mavcrow I have customers” Gimble interrupted the man who just walked in was slick and tall bending down as not to hit the ceiling. A black trench coat draped over him. Blonde hair slicked back face scared one eye white and pale one of his many scars running over it. He wore black leather gloves. So, this was mr.mavcrow. </p><p>“you two leave I need to talk with my performer” he pointed at the two of us his eyes staring into my soul. Me and seraph stood up and walked out of the tent, as we left, I turned to look at the two a dark shadow passing through the room. </p><p>“oh, and serena, Watch your back.” Gimble’s smile fades hanging onto his last words.  </p><p>It was a short walk back to the van, when we had got their Mickey and Tycho were already waiting for us. </p><p>“where have you two been!? It's been thirty minutes past meetup time.” Mickey pointed to a watch on Tycho’s wrist. </p><p>“we got our fortunes read and couldn’t tell the time no biggie.” Seraph shrugged hopping into the front seat. </p><p>“whatever let's just get moving.” Mickey said climbing into the driver's seat me and Tycho climbing into the back. Using some extra clothes, I made myself a little bed and fell asleep shortly after we started moving. </p><p>“I know about you and serena!” I woke up to mickey whisper shouting to seraph. I did my best to pretend to be asleep I wanted to hear what this was about. </p><p>“Jesus mickey,” Seraph jolted in his seat. “not so loud you're going to wake her.” </p><p>“I saw you two at the fair today, at the contest and on the Ferris wheel, even when you gave her that flower, I know what you're up too” </p><p>“Mickey did you spy on us all day?” I could hear the hurt in Seraph’s voice. </p><p>“I had to make sure you didn’t do anything to her I have to protect her” Was this really how Mickey thought about me? as someone who needed to be protected. </p><p>“Mickey serena can protect herself, she's more powerful then you know.” Seraph got defensive. “have you even seen her use her stand.” </p><p>“I was the first one to see it, wasn’t I?!” he said “So, what was that thing with the flower? Are you trying to steal her from me? I was the one who saved her...SHE BELONGS TO ME!” I could feel my anger rising. </p><p>“Mickey is that why you followed her into that ally that night? She Isn’t just a pretty face; she doesn’t belong to anyone.” </p><p>“what no, I just..” he rubbed his face in frustration, looking over to seraph then back to the road and softly spoke. “I feel it's my responsibility to protect her, she doesn’t have to be strong all the time.” </p><p>Hearing this brings a smile to my heart and a weight lifted off my shoulders, and though they kept talking, their soft whispers guided me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>